


Death via Gemstones

by asheningot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dindio, Dindio?, Gladino, I'm pretty sure they don't have a ship name so how about that, It was pointed out to me that their ship name should be Gladino and I agree, Let's go with that, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Right?, This Is STUPID, it's still rare pair week, rarepairsweek, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Gladio is sick of Dino asking them to get themselves killed for glorified rocks, however when he goes to confront him, something far different than what he expected ensues.





	Death via Gemstones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is trash and I spelled Dino "Dion" like a thousand times so if I didn't get any of them fixed I'm sorry! As always, this is not edited so if you want to point out any mistakes feel fre to. Why do I do this with my precious time when I get home from work? I suppose there is nothing better to do.

            Gladio had had it with the jeweler slash reporter slash all around sleaze ball’s antics. Not only did he expect the King, the King, to mine for his quote unquote priceless gems, but they were also surround by dangerous creatures and all the group got in return were a few bracelets. Sure, they made great fashion accessories as Prompto had pointed out, but Gladio just couldn’t see the point. Bennu had almost killed Noctis and Ignis both while trying to sneak past the giant bird’s nest to gain an apparently coveted gemstone. Gladio had to drive them back to Hammerhead since Ignis had taken the brunt of the force of the behemoth bird’s wing when the group had startled it from its sleep. Truth be told, Gladio was surprised that the advisor could even walk back to the car and the prince had faired no better. Gladio had floored it back to Hammerhead so they could purchase two potion’s and a goodnight’s rest at the caravan with the last of their gil. Not that Gladio had gotten much rest. Between worrying for the prince despite Noct’s repeated assurances that he was fine and anger toward Dino he had not slept hardly at all.

            Much to his surprise, his anger had stayed with him into the morning hours and even his usual workout routine had done little to calm him. In hindsight, that should have been his first clue to take a step back, but when Ignis brought up the group’s plan or lack thereof for the day, the shield answered out of anger.

And that was how he found himself alone, in Galdin Quay with a pocket full of gemstones and sweat running down his brow due to the combination of the long chocobo ride from Hammerhead and the blisteringly hot sunshine. The other three had taken on a quick hunt from Takka, which left him to deliver the gems. Truth be told, he volunteered in order to both scare the reporter from approaching the prince again and ensure that they didn’t immediately take on another job from him.

Gladio jumped off his chocobo and watched as the bird returned to its post before plodding along the pier towards the bench that Dino appeared to live on. The long ride and blistering heat had done nothing to calm his anger, which was radiating off of him if the annoyed looks from some of the restaurant patrons were anything to go by.

Gladio ignored them as he descended the stairs two at a time. As he turned towards Dino’s bench, he fished the pouch holding the stone’s out of his pocket and as soon as the blonde was in sight, he threw the leather bag at Dino.

“Here are your stupid gemstones, you snake. Next time you need some, don’t come to us! Your sorry ass nearly got Iggy and Noct killed!” Gladio ranted, his voice booming enough to vibrate the pier.

Dino looked shocked, but quickly righted himself, picking the pouch up off the pier where it had fallen after hitting him in the stomach hard enough to bruise. “To be fair, I did warn you that it would be dangerous not to mention I did not force the prince to take on my little task, merely suggested it would be worth his while,” Dino pointed out, his eyebrows wagging smugly as he opened the bag to claim his prize.

“It doesn’t matter that you warned us, it’s my job to protect Noctis from people like you, so stay away from us,” Gladio shouted.

“People like me? I’ve been nothing, but transparent with you. And if I stay away from you, then how will I deliver my end of our little bargain, hmm?”

Gladio breathed out heavily, but made no reply.

“And that sort of logic is why you are the muscle and the tall one is the brains I suppose,” Dino continued, not looking up from his examination of the ruby and sapphire in his hand.

Gladio took to long steps towards the blonde and pinned him to the board displaying arrival and departure times of the ferry.

“Maybe you’re right, but I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be,” Gladio threatened.

“If you haven’t noticed, so can I. And if you were trying to scare me, you failed rather spectacularly, however if your goal was to get in my pants, well…” Dino trailed off, pushing his hips to meet Gladio’s leg so the shield could feel his hardening member. “I would say you succeeded.”

Gladio took a step back, his amber eyes widening in shock. That was not at all the reaction he had been expecting. Hell, he hadn’t expected to even be at the Quay for more than five minutes before turning around to go and join the others on the hunt.

Dino grinned at the behemoth’s reaction. “It’s too bad really, I’ll bet you’re rather good in the sack, what with all those muscles to pound me into the mattress with, but instead you’d rather intimidate me. I’m a reporter doll, it takes more than that.”

“Just…” Gladio stuttered. “Just stay away from Noctis, he’s got enough to deal with,” Gladio threatened, although all the heat had left his voice in place of confusion.

“If I promise to give the prince easier jobs from now on, will you follow me to my room?” Dino asked, leaning suggestively against the board, his legs parted and finger tracing the length of his shirt collar.

Gladio scoffed, but didn’t take his eyes away as the blonde let his hand fall lower, tracing a trail down his vest before falling limply at his side, but not before coming dangerously close to brushing the bulge in his pants. Gladio had to admit that the reporter was attractive, especially in the vest he wore that hugged his body nicely.

“Shit,” Gladio muttered. It had been well known in Insomnia that he was down for a roll in the hay with pretty much anyone, male or female, but with recent events, he hadn’t even had time to masturbate, let alone find anyone to have sex with.

“You’re not gonna keep that promise, even if I sleep with you,” Gladio pointed out.

“Maybe yes, maybe no, but are you willing to find out?”

The shield sighed, he was beginning to see how the reporter had strong-armed Noct into traipsing around the countryside for precious gems, and he was indeed persuasive.

“You said something about a room?”

Dino grinned a devilish grin, placing the gemstones back in the bag and slipping it into his pocket. “I knew you’d see things my way. Follow me.”

Dino eagerly led the shield up the stairs and into his room at the hotel.

“You’ll have to excuse the mess, jewelry making is a more complex process than one would think,” Dino explained as Gladio surveyed the room. Dino had clearly been living at the hotel for a while, as the room looked more like a home, with laundry scattered everywhere and knick-knacks decorating the dresser not to mention several paintings on the walls that were more personable than a typical hotel room. The mess that Dino was referring too was all of the tools and magnifying glasses strewn about the cherry wood desk in the corner of the room.

“It’s… homey.”

“You’re not here to admire my décor, or would you like me to strip for you?”

Gladio grinned, “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed, but I would prefer to take them off for you. Slowly, so I can admire every piece of your body with my mouth before I fuck you senseless.”

Dino let out a breathy sigh, “Now we’re talking.”

Gladio stepped closer and brought their mouths together in a searing kiss. Gladio placed his hands on Dino’s sides, and slowly slide them up until one was grasping the reporter’s aqua tie and the other was cupping his neck. Dino stepped closer and deepened their kiss, his tongue slipping forcibly into Gladio’s mouth. He pulled away, stopping to bite down on Gladio’s bottom lip before he did.

“Is that how it’s gonna be?” Gladio asked.

“Well, we should probably save slow and loving until after the first date.”

“Ass.”

“I expect you’re rather going to enjoy my ass,” Dino teased, slipping Gladio’s jacket off his shoulders and tracing circles down his chest. Gladio grabbed Dino by the shoulders and turned them around, forcing the man hard into the door they had not made it more than two feet from. Gladio placed wet kisses down the blonde’s neck while his hands made quick work of Dino’s suit jacket before unbuttoning his charcoal vest.

“You wear way too many layers.”

“Not as many as the prince’s advisor.”

“Could we maybe not talk about my friends when we’re about to fuck?”

“Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t imagined his sex voice with that accent of his?”

“Dino, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Gladio divested him of his vest before picking Dino up by his waist and carrying him over to throw on the bed. Gladio bent down to take his boots off and then climbed onto the bed.

He gave Dino a short kiss and proceeded to unbutton the jeweler’s shirt with his mouth. Gladio kissed and lavished at Dino’s rosy nipples until they stood at attention with arousal. Meanwhile Dino had laced his hands in Gladio’s hair, his hips rolling up into Gladio’s chest, desperate for friction. Gladio kissed back up Dino’s chest, sucking hard at the base of his throat, hard enough to leave a reddish-violet mark and causing a delicious moan to release from Dino’s mouth.

Dino rolled his hips again and Gladio took the hint, snaking his hand down between them to unbutton the reporter’s pants. He slide the zipper down, still lavishing Dino’s toned chest. He hooked his fingers beneath Dino’s pants and boxers and pulled them down the jeweler’s legs, stopping every so often to place another wet mouthed kiss. Once he got the pants past Dino’s feet, he stood up to divest himself of his own.

“Lube?” Gladio questioned, taking in the sight of a naked and erect Dino lying on the maroon bedspread. Dino clearly didn’t workout, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t attractive. Instead he was coltish and graceful as he reached into the bedside table and procured a bottle of viscous liquid.

“Do you want to prep me or would you like me to do it myself?” Dino asked.

“Give me a show,” Gladio replied.

Dino smirked, popping the lid of the bottle and smearing some of the liquid on his lanky fingers. Gladio watched as Dino slowly meandered his lubed hand down to reach his entrance, his other hand stroking his cock languidly. Gladio’s cock twitched in his pants as he watched Dino’s fingertip disappear into his hole, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

Gladio unzipped his pants and pushed them down far enough for him to slip his own cock out. He wasted no time in gripping it tightly, his hand gliding down his length in long, even strokes as he watched Dino fuck himself on his fingers.

When Dino had succeeded in getting three fingers to slip in and out of his hole with ease, Gladio pushed his pants to the floor and stepped out of them.

“How do you want to do this?”

Dino breathed out deeply, “With you behind me while I’m on my hands and knees. And Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t hold back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Let’s see how well your ass can handle this,” Gladio suggested, palming his cock on last time before climbing onto the bed.

Dino handed Gladio the lube and turned over, so his weight was evenly distributed on his hands and knees. He placed a pillow beneath his knees to ease the pressure.

Gladio liberally applied the lube to his member before lining up with Dino’s prepped hole.

Gladio paused to ask, “You ready?”

Dino huffed in reply, “What are you waiting for?”

Gladio obliged the eager blonde and slowly started pressing in, moaning loudly as the tip of his cock passed through the tight ring of muscle of Dino’s entrance.

“Astrals you feel amazing,” Gladio groaned, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Dino’s back.

“More,” Dino moaned, his voice heavy with need. Gladio slowly pressed forward until he was full seated in Dino’s ass. He paused a minute, both to catch his breath and to let Dino adjust. He was all for rough sex, but not with the intent of causing lasting pain.

When Dino gave him the okay to move, Gladio gripped the lithe man’s hips and pulled out and thrust in gently, short thrusts before quickening his pace. Dino pushed his hips back into every thrust, moaning for more of Gladio’s cock.

“You’re insatiable, you really do want me to fuck you into the mattress,” Gladio praised.

Gladio pulled out and pushed rapidly back in at a different angle, allowing him to piston faster into the blonde.

“Fuck Gladio, just like that!” Dino moaned.

“God you’re so hot, touch yourself for me. I want to feel you cum.”

“So… fuck… demanding,” Dino whined, bring his hand to his own cock and jerking himself off swiftly.

“Just like that,” Gladio groaned, his cock still plunging into Dino’s ass. “I’m... fuck… I’m getting close Dino.”

“Fuck, good, I want you, I want to feel you cum inside me.”

Gladio felt Dino’s walls flutter as the blonde teetered closer to the edge. Gladio snaked his hands around to play with Dino’s nipples.

“Gladio I’m…” Dino managed, before he spilled ropes of hot cum across his own hand and onto the bedspread. Gladio felt Dino’s walls clamp down on him and only managed a few more thrusts before spilling himself deep inside the jeweler.

Gladio pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed next to Dino.

“I guess you’re going to have to come back to pick up your reward for the gemstones,” Dino teased.

“Fuck, if it’s anything like this, I’m in,” Gladio said breathily.

“And here I thought you more of a one night stand. But truth be told, I was talking about the bracelets for the prince.”

“Might as well do both if I have to make another trip out here,” Gladio grinned.

~~~~~~

 

“You were gone a long time for a simple delivery,” Ignis mused once Gladio got back at dark.

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” Noct asked, causing Prompto to spit out the Ebony he was drinking and Ignis to shake his head and sigh.

“You better believe I did, do you wanna hear about it?” Gladio grinned. A resounding “no” was shouted quickly to silence the shield.

“Too bad, it was good, I mean really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> You would think with the amount of smut I've read I would be better at writing it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, practice safe sex and use condoms people!  
> Come talk to me on twitter @GwenFae13


End file.
